villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bad Rayman
Bad Rayman (also known as Rayman's Wicked Double, Dark Rayman and) is an evil clone of Rayman, created by Mr. Dark and his magic. He first appeared in Rayman 1. His behaviour is similar to a Cosmic Clone from the Mario series. It is difficult to destroy him, as he can copy Rayman's actions and has a deadly contact, so Rayman can't touch him. Appearance Bad Rayman looks just like Rayman, but is colored differently. His skin is gray and his hair and neckerchief are pink. He wears dark blue clothes that has a white ring on it. His shoes and gloves are also blue. He has yellow eyes with no pupils and a green tongue. In the Game Boy Color version of Rayman 1, he look differently than in the original game: his shoes and gloves are yellow and his skin is brown. In Rayman Origins, Bad Rayman's personal appearance also changes little bit: his hood (replaced the neckerchief) and shoes are cyan, his hair and tongue are purple and his eyes now have pupils. History ''Rayman 1'' When Rayman enters the second part of Mr. Dark's Dare in Candy Château, Mr. Dark uses his magic to create Rayman's evil clone, Bad Rayman. The evil double appears behind him, chases him and copies all of his actions. The two also can't come too close to each other, because they immediately die. There is no way to kill him, but when Rayman reaches the exit of the area, Bad Rayman dies. In Rayman 1's port Rayman Advance, Bad Rayman is called Dark Rayman. It made many debates on what his real name is. ''Rayman Junior'' Bad Rayman appears only in the 12th penultimate level, Tasty Chase. His name isn't mentioned there, but according to Betilla, he is Rayman's Wicked Double. ''Rayman'' (Game Boy Color) Bad Rayman also appears in the Game Boy Color version of Rayman 1, in the seventh and final level Arcane Forest. He looks differently that before: his shoes and gloves are yellow and his skin is brown. He behaves exactly like in the original game: chases Rayman, copies his actions and causes death upon touch. However, there is a way to kill him, by flying over a bed of spikes in a certain way. ''Rayman Origins'' When 220 cages' worth of Electoons are required in Rayman Origins, a similar Charcter named Raymesis is unlocked and it is able to play with him. Bubble Dreamer calls him DarkRay and makes fun of his ugliness. He also mentions that Bad Rayman was created by Mr. Dark. Gallery Bad Rayman sprite.png|Bad Rayman's sprite Trivia *Bad Rayman is often being confused with Dark Rayman, a playable character from Rayman Arena. Although they look very similar, they are two different characters, based on the same idea. *He is also Confused with Raymesis, a member of Rayman's species that dresses like Rayman to tarnish his reputation. *He was also planned to appear in Phoenix Interactive's cancelled Rayman 4 project as the villain. According to concept art where his statues are seen, he holds a sword or a spear, wears suit of armor and breaths fire. He looks differently again: his clothes are black and hsi eyes are red. Also, his name is Dark Rayman there, so it is possible he is based on the character of the same name from Rayman Arena. *He was set to appear in the cancelled Rayman 4 as the main antagonist. *He was also known as "Evil Rayman", "Fake Rayman", "BadRay", "EvilRay", "Shadow Rayman", "ShadowRay", "Raymesis", and "Anti-Rayman". Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dark Forms Category:Rayman Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Male Category:Pawns Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Magic Category:Demon Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Minion Category:Rivals Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fragmental Category:Sadists Category:Revived Category:Mongers Category:Symbolic Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Game Bosses Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Barbarian Category:Sadomasochists Category:Dark Knights Category:Alter-Ego Category:Stalkers